


The Wanderer is Lost

by ShiftyShifter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Better, Mage, Magic, Magic Powers, Orphanage, Other, Portals, Regret, artsy stuff, dead sisters, i'll update tags as it progresses, maybe some violence, not sure how to tag, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftyShifter/pseuds/ShiftyShifter
Summary: (This if my first story im posting here so yeah! enjoy!)    I looked out of the city bus window with a neutral look on my face. Whatching as the boring buildings passed by, most buildings here where old with new windows or doors. As if somehow, even though the buildings where close to collapsing, something new would magically make the place heal. I almost wish it could really work that way. Plant something new next to something dead, and Erika would just wake up as if nothing happened and we would watch the sunsets again. But of course, the world doesn't work that way.





	The Wanderer is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my very first story that im posting here. I'm new to the whole tagging things so if somethings a bit off let me know okay? Oh and feel free to voice your opinions! Like what could make this better? Or Wha tif this happened ect. Also it starts out a little ordinary but soon there'll be magic involed......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek sorry this chapter is sooo short

I looked out of the city bus window with a neutral look on my face. Whatching as the boring buildings passed by, most buildings here where old with new windows or doors. As if somehow, even though the buildings where close to collapsing, something new would magically make the aging reverse. A sigh escaped my lips. Why do people think that changes anything? Just because you plant a daisy in a flowerbed among wilted flowers, doesn't mean they'll come back alive. Although, even I wish it could really work that way. Plant something new next to something dead, and Erika would just wake up as if nothing happened and we would watch the sunsets and eat strawberry shortcakes together. But of course, the world doesn't work that way. It isn't kind. But maybe Erika really is just asleep, maybe if I could just give her a flower it would wake her and then we could -

"SNAP!" "SNAP!" "SNAP!" 

The rubber band on my wrist came into contact with my pale skin swiftly, leaving angry redish pink marks behind. Which stood out among the old ones, but that doesn't matter anyway. They all sting like newly opened cuts. 

"Stop thinking like that!" 

I angrily whispered to myself, when tears began to cloud my vision and took a deep breath. The lady in a black business outfit sitting across from me gave me a concerned look, so I turned to face her giving her an apologetic smile. Only to be given a pittying look in return. I stared at my shoes as the anger mixed with saddness gnawed, at me like a hamster chewing on her little teething toy. Relief flooded through me as the bus lurched to a stop quickly I dragged my small brown suitcase out from below my seat and hurried past the buissness lady in black. Only when my feet hit the wet ground did I take notice of my surroundings, this wasn't anywhere near the Morge (where the corpses where) in fact I didin't recognize this part of the town. Instantly a wave of anxiety passed over me and I began to breathe quickly. 

"SNAP!"

Another red line across my wrist. /be brave./ I thought to myself, Erika wouldn't panic like this. In fact she'd be excited to explore someplace new. The saddness gnawing at my shoes seemed to spread farther and I felt as bad as this weather. I knew I shouldn't be standing here, my gauze on my face was getting drenched my hair was wet and my body was shivering. Taking another deep breath to steady myself I began to walk across the cobblestone walkway torwards the large building a few blocks away. Thoughts began to flow through my mind like an icy relentless river, they felt even colder than this rain.

/where will I go after today?/ 

/its my fault/

/maybe i can sleep like her too/

If only it were that simple. My faded converse shoes slapped across the wet cobblestone as I continued to walk, the road was sloping upwards causing the rainwater to rush down. I wish I could follow it, just turn around and join the stream not caring where it went.

But of course I couldn't do that. I had to face this, accept it and move on. After all, the world never stops.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the building's door until my face smacked right into it. I let out a hiss as pain shot through the right side of my face and looked at the door, it was made of dark oak wood whilst the walls were made of some strange type of stone bricks. Sighing I knocked once shivering as it creepily echoed or was it because I was cold?


End file.
